Me and Myself: Calamity
by Dimiel
Summary: An era where Calamity reigned supreme. Like Terraria and the mod, Calamity? Good, because this story is an expanded version of it with characters backgrounds, characters developments, more Bosses history that relates Vanilla and Calamity and so much. The story as of now, is rated T for violence and dark story lines.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Terraria or the Calamity Mod. These amazing creations are belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except for the OC(s), story and some places.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

" **The Fall of Tyrant King Yharim, the Rise of Celestial Terrarian Drazu"**

* * *

 _These sacred lands…  
Here where life prospers…  
Where the creativity of mankind shines above all sentience…  
They had not seen such forgiveness and mercy before…  
In an era lost in time and memory,  
Wars were waged against Humanity, monstrosities and Gods.  
These land had then suffered great losses, along with their inhabitants.  
Even now, one can hear countless soldiers pleading for their life…  
Others begging for the warm embrace of death.  
Creatures once thought to be mere obstacle  
evolved into beast with unbelievable power and force._

 _This was the era when millions died fighting for what they believed in.  
This was the age in which feral, rogue monstrosities ravaged the world.  
This was the time where gods either abandoned or struck those who had faith in them._

 _This was the moment in which Calamity reigned supreme._

Tyrant King Yharim, sat on his throne, alone and superior. He had caused chaos across many realms, killed and devoured many gods across the stars, conquered any place he reigned and got many powerful beings on his side. He couldn't but not smile proudly at his achievements. No one is a match against him anymore, ever.

After that particular event where he lost his family, he swore to himself that he won't be defeated and that he will be the overpowered amongst the weak and the strong. His hatred and contempt had brought him to where he is, the throne of the superior. His eyes darted over to a large dragon by his side, Yharon. If it was not for this dragon, Yharim could've burnt alive in the depths of Hell, the Underworld along with his family. He got his revenge back after killing the ones that threw him and his family into the Underworld Lava. He missed his mother, she was a powerful ranger that protected them and getting them what they need. It was his elder brother's doing that brought his entire family to face their demise. He remembered the faces, the expression they made when his family was drowning in that lava. Just the thought of it caused him to clench his hands tightly. He sighed to calm himself down and stood up.

His companions stared at him, but said nothing. He walked down from the stairs to his throne and continued to walk out of the throne room. He had killed and heard the screams of the Demi-Gods, Braelor and Statis. He had done everything he had wanted and dream of. There is only one wish that he wanted to be granted….

Seeing his mother's smile once again.

Just as he got out of his home, staring at the black skies illuminated by the Moon, a thought appeared on his mind. Moon Lord, the Dark Lord. He had tried to awaken it but Amidias, the Sea King refused to do it with him, which brought his ocean to dry up using powerful fires and brimstone. This, however, enraged a being that is now known as Desert Scourge. He thought that it was a good choice he dried up that ocean.

"Oh, how foolish you are…" A voice suddenly rang in his ears.

Yharim looked around for the owner of the voice, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you and who are you? I don't like cowards so, you better show up this instance or you will be thrown into the Forbidden Dungeons of Gods and be tortured."

"Again, foolish." The voice said and then showed itself.

Yharim's eyes widened when he saw. Said owner of the voice was far larger than anything Yharim witness in his entire life. The black skies along with the Moon was blocked by this being. Yharim sensed that this being is really powerful, far powerful he had ever faced. This powerful being looked familiar at the same time, it isn't. However, Yharim wasn't concern of that. He was alarmed at the power and the presence this being emitted right now.

It seems to have no limit.

"I am known as the Universal Cthulhu, Cosmological God of Absolute. I am also known as Moon Lord, the Celestial God." The being, Moon Lord stated to which Yharim found it to be ridiculous.

"Lies, the Moon Lord is still sealed inside of the Moon. His powers are tiny compared to mine, but you? Your power is different." Yharim replied, preparing himself with various weapons and an armor. "Your claim is quite absurd for me to take in and if you don't answer my question….." He took out his Ultisword. "I'll make you."

The Moon Lord was unfazed, he simply chuckled at the words of the Tyrant King. "Are you sure about that, Tyrant King? Fighting a foe completely out of your league?" Moon Lord said, lunar-blue flame aura bursts swirling around him, turning the skies and space into colors of lunar-blue hues. "My powers are not something to take lightly of. Especially now that I'm becoming stronger, stronger and stronger."

Intimidated by Moon Lord's threat, Yharim, once in the entire decades in time when he became a Tyrant King, feels hesitate. Hesitation was something Yharim never faced ever since his ambition started. A bead of sweat made its way to his cheeks, his hands gripping tightly to the Ultisword. Moon Lord didn't move, and so was Yharim. Yharim knew that it would be his demise if he ever charge in recklessly without any plan in mind. They stared at each other, Yharim carefully observing any slight movement made by the Moon Lord.

"I do not come here to fight, Tyrant King." Moon Lord suddenly stated, making Yharim to flinch a bit. "I'm simply came here to warn you."

That statement caused Yharim to be surprised as well as confused. "Warn? What warning?" Asked Yharim.

Moon Lord became quite a few seconds, before he started to speak. "In where I came from, there is one powerful warrior." Moon Lord remembered it, what _he_ did and what _he'll_ do. "This warrior managed to strip me off my honor being the most powerful being among the alternate universes. He killed me, as you can see now, I'm barely one fourth of my real power."

Yharim became shocked at hearing that, someone was able to defeat this monster? And now, he's one fourth of his power? This is just insane.

"One fourth…" Yharim muttered.

"When I said that I was getting stronger, what I meant was that I was gaining back my powers and energy. Fighting that warrior was a fatal mistake and it certainly isn't a good idea to begin with." Moon Lord finished.

"What does this story of yours have to do with our situation?" Yharim asked, curiosity get the best of him.

"There is a similar warrior to the warrior I faced in this planet." Yharim narrowed his eyes, suspecting something is completely wrong. "Too similar. This warrior in here, has the same fate as the warrior from where I came from. Defeat the most powerful being there is in this universe and stood alone at the top peak of beings. His name is also similar, D-"

"That's enough." A voice stopped Moon Lord from continuing.

Both Moon Lord and Yharim turned their face towards the direction of the owner of the voice, seeing a young man with blood-red hair. Just the presence alone struck fear at both of them. It was far powerful, far superior, far ginormous, it showed absolute. The red-haired young man slowly walked towards them, every step he made sent enormous and powerful energy waves that turned the lunar-blue sky into their natural state, and as he stepped at the grass of the jungle, it turned into natural green that can only be found on the main lands of Terraria. Yharim slowly took steps backward, frightened on what this warrior can exactly do and what he will. Moon Lord was the same, but he hide it and just stared at the warrior with menacing and raged glare that, even in his current power, shook the entire planet of Terraria.

"….how did you find me, Celestial Terrarian, He who slays All?" Moon Lord's voice boomed, although it seemed calm, his inner thoughts were seethe with pure rage and anger.

"No need for you to know." The warrior simply replied with calm demeanor. "You just altered this timeline with your scheming just to destroy me. For that, I'm going to kill you again so that you won't cause any problem." The warrior smiled as an idea pop in his mind. "Maybe, I'll seal you inside of my body, just as I sealed one of every kinds of beings ever existed."

"Don't think I'll let you!"

"Too late." The warrior left hand emits an explosion before a red vortex forming on his left hand.

The Moon Lord was dragged in the red vortex that was spinning in a way that would make even zombies to hurl. As he was dragged, it shreds Moon Lord apart, the lunar-blue colored blood splashing all over but none was left behind to stain the very grounds of Planet Terraria and was levitating before absorbed into that vortex. The guts, bones, flesh and meat, all was ripping apart with cringe worthy sound and it was absorbed into the very red vortex that was on the warrior's left hand. The Cosmological God of Absolute screams could be heard in an echoing motion before he finally disappeared into the red vortex. The warrior looked at the red vortex on his left hand, before it turned into a piece of heart, with four combined cosmic colors on it, lunar-blue, vortex-blue, nebula-pink and solar-orange. It was still beating much like how a heart usually does. He stared at it, before opening his mouth to show that carnivorous jaws that seemed to can devour anything and everything. He took a juicy bite out of it, pouring blood over his lips, to his chin and to his neck below his chin. Pulling his bite out, various veins was stretching and cut off as the bite wasn't enough. He continued to eat it with a display that made Yharim to be sick.

After finishing it, the blood that was in on his lips, chin and neck all came off of him and levitated towards his opened mouth and, in one motion, he slurped it whole. He then release a satisfying sigh as he closed his eyes and faced the skies. Yharim, not making one move, just continued to stared at this warrior. He continued to stare at the red-haired warrior before his eyes widen in shock. An unbearable pain, a stinging pain coursed through his heart as the warrior he stared was an afterimage. The afterimage disappeared and Yharim was on his knees. He wanted to call his companions, but he couldn't risk them into fighting this monster that even he can't defeat. He just drop down on his knees, before the warrior step on his back and pulled his blade off as Yharim dropped flat on the ground. His own blood pooling him and sounds of footsteps combining water steps rings in his ears. The warrior walked and stood before Yharim, showing who's superior.

"Sorry about this, but you seemed to be a threat. I had to make it clear that if you were to do something that involves destroying wild life, as well as planets and stars, I would be there to stop you." The warrior turned around. "That is it." The warrior said as a gateway with various designs of clock surrounding it appeared and he walked into it before disappearing from his sight.

Yharim grip tightly on the bloodied grass of the jungle he lives in revenge. "I will remember this, warrior…."

And so, the Fall of the Tyrant King Yharim started at this point. It was simply meant that he wasn't the strongest and he definitely wasn't the superior. To this day, he reminded himself that the universe has something to offer, and that he doesn't need to be the strongest. However, his vengeful feelings made him fail to realize that and because of it, he sought out to kill the one similar to this warrior whose hands was holding Yharim lost.

The Rise of the Celestial Terrarian, Drazu.

* * *

 **End of the Prologue:**

" **The Fall of Tyrant King Yharim, the Rise of Celestial Terrarian Drazu"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ohaiyo, Konichiwa and Konbawa to those who read this.**

 **You a fan of Terraria?**

 **A big, big, big, BIG fan?**

 **Do you know Terraria Calamity mod?**

 **What, you a fan of Calamity Mod?**

 **This story is probably for you and those who loves the story that Terraria Calamity mod made. The Ancient Lore of Tyrant King Yharim and his trusty companions, fighting and searching for the warning that Cosmological God of Absolute had told. Now, I may have to warn you, this story is quite dark. I have fancies for Dark Fantasy animes and yes, I admit that I'm an anime fan so expect some anime-like scenes or some romance and others. I'll try my best to not disappoint you.**

 **What do you think of this prologue?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Ugly…?**

 **Feedbacks are very much needed and yes, I welcome criticisms and flames so don't be afraid to giving out your personal opinion. See you guys and gals (I don't know if girls ever play Terraria) in the next chapter.**

 **Bye-cha.**


End file.
